


Not a Bad Thing

by sheca504



Series: Rhack Songfics [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Jack is a stubborn fool, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is not giving up on Jack, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheca504/pseuds/sheca504
Summary: A songfic using Justin Timberlake, "Not a Bad Thing". Rhys just wishes that Jack would stop being a stubborn fool and admit that he loves him too.





	Not a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or it's characters nor do I own the song "Not a Bad Thing". Just using them to make this silly little story.
> 
> This is my first time trying out a songfic. So, let me know what you think

All I can say about being Handsome Jack’s PA is that it is the most wildest roller coaster of emotions that I ever been on. In the beginning, there was a mixture of paralyzing fear and major fanboying. I mean, who wouldn’t? It’s Handsome Jack for god sake. After a while though, it slowly became exasperated fondness. The man can be a 5 year old with extremely bad temper tantrums.

_Said all I want from you_  
_Is to see you tomorrow_  
_And every tomorrow_  
_Maybe you’ll let me borrow, your heart_  
_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday?_  
_And while we're at it throw in every other day to start_

Then we crossed the line from PA and boss to fuck buddies. It was like we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other. Don’t get me wrong, we still get our job done...in between all the mind-blowing orgasms. However, I started to see him in a new light. Jack still acted like the immature, murder-happy asshole that he normally is but he would show such a more...loving, the sweeter side that would leave me breathless. My heart would drum against my chest. My thoughts would get jumbled up or plain turn to mush. Every part of me just wants to spend every day with that man.

It was like smacking my face in the wall when I realized that I was head over heels in love with my boss. I, Rhys Summers, is in L.O.V.E. with my boss, Handsome Fucking Jack. I don’t know if I should laugh at the ridiculousness of it or cry from the fact that I’m in love with the world’s most emotionally constipated and guarded man in the whole galaxy.

_I know people make promises all the time_  
_Then they turn right around and break them_  
_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife_  
_Now you're bleeding_  
_But I could be that guy to heal it over time_  
_And I won’t stop until you believe it_  
_Cause baby you’re worth it_

I understand why he is the way that he is. I mean from the little that I got from him spending time with him as his PA, during the sexy moments, or when we are wrapped up with each other on his couch while we watching movies, he has been hurt and betrayed before. I see it when he is being super protective over Angel. Or times when he doesn’t think I am not paying attention that he would give me suspicious looks like he is waiting for me to turn my back on him like everybody else.

_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me_  
_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It’s not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_Fall, yeah_

I wish that idiot would get it through his head and understands that I’m not going to betray him nor turn my back on him. That I am not like everybody in his past. That. I’m. Not. Going. Anywhere. That I’m in it for the long haul with him and Angel. Every time that I try to make that known, he tries to change the topic or brush it off like it’s nothing. He is driving me nuts.

_Now, how about I be the last voice you hear tonight?_  
_And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are_  
_And every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me_  
_Cause I know that’s a good place to start_

Once in a while, he would make jokes about me moving in with him and Angel but whenever I try to express how much I would love to move in. That I would love to lay in bed at night and be the last voice he hears at night and wake up staring right back into his perfectly imperfect mismatch eyes. Once he sees that the conversation taking a serious turn, he uses his normal tactics to get out the conversation. I would sigh and go back to work mode.

_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me_

He doesn’t know this but he talks in his sleep. This is the reason why I am so patient with this man and continue being with him like this. I get to see what he tries so hard to hide and which makes me try so hard to fight for us. Most of the time it’s about Angel or being CEO of Hyperion, but once in a while, I do get a peak in his past. Not enough that I know everything but enough to know why he is the way that he is. From what I gather is, his grandmother was a horrible person and I can see why he doesn’t have a lot of close friends. Then there are moments when he mumbles about being with me and how much he cares about me. It always makes me fall asleep with a smile on my face.

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It’s not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_Fall, yeah_

Jack has a problem with seeing that he doesn’t need to buy my affection. He would buy me super expensive clothes, dinners, vacations, etc. and as nice as it is, I don’t need any of it. It is a real pill to get it through his head that all I want is just his love, his affection and just plain him. My love is free and unconditional for him but he is too stubborn to see that.

_No, I won’t fill your mind_  
_With broken promises and wasted time_  
_And if you fall, you’ll always land right in these arms_  
_These arms of mine_

I just wish this man would just see that he has me. That I’m his and I’m not going anywhere. As much as it hurts me that he keeps me at arm's length, I refuse to give up on him. I would keep up and prove to him that I am here to stay.

_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me_  
_Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true with me_  
_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_  
_So don't act like it’s a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_It’s not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_  
_Fall, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos to tell me what you guys think. It would be most appreciated :)


End file.
